Felvia's Funtime
by LaharlKun
Summary: succ


Felvia is our group's healer and guide. Basically, the Navi of the group. No one knew about Felvia's sexual desires, though. The times she wasn't figuratively up the group's ass guiding them, she had a dildo up her ass, literally. All she had was dildos, no one was her size... She hadn't had sex in years, and Uoru's masculine frame and Sowa's accent made the yearning even more unbearable. Draggun was with our heroes, bugging them as much as 5 Felvias, so Felvia could rest easy back at the ship. Avel was out buying ship parts with their peasant amount of gold. Avel was shit with numbers, so he wouldnt be back for a looooooong while... Felvia's cunt was warm, she was getting into one of her horny fits. She opened the empty jar of Viagra that contained her dildos. Uoru occasionally had erection problems with Draggun.

"The biggest one is the pirate's life for me..." Felvia sang as she plunged her hand deep in the jar for her 6 centimeter length and girth dildo. It was basically 12 inches to fairies. "Oh shit," Felvia moaned, then she slipped the dildo into her mouth. She had this personal challenge where she would try to deepthroat all of it. So far, her best was 2 centimeters. Her mouth and throat muscles were so out of touch when it came to blowjobs. She used to be a queen of sexual encounters. Inside her fantasy, Uoru was stark naked, hands folded behind his head. Felvia was on her knees in front of him, sucking the thick nectar seeping out of his piss hole. That was only the icing on this protein-rich cake. Veins gave Uoru's penis a unique texture that made it feel like her throat and mouth was being tickled. Uoru was loving that shit, and so was his member. Uoru had to put his PC muscles to work to avoid cumming.

Felvia left Uoru off at the peak of his rising pleasure, and couldn't help herself. She threw herself atop Uoru, their tongues interlocking like two Lego bricks. You'd need more than a brick seperator to break these two apart. Their tongues wriggled and battled for dominance. They were running out of breath, but damn it, suffocating made it feel better. They kept at it until they had to break apart for air. Sweat beaded on Uoru's forehead and body as he unleashed his deep chocolate annoucer voice. "You're a tough customer when it comes to kissing, baby." His voice made her shiver, but she didn't get to finish the shiver. Uoru was on her like a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August at 12 P.M. afternoon and global warming was at it's peak. Uoru grabbed him a handful of her breasts and ass, one in each hand.

"I can't deny it, I love them both." Uoru frantically tried to suck out milk. Felvia failed to suppress a moan and it leaked through her pursed lips. It only made Uoru more determined to make her give up the goods. "Woah, this is some sweet milk, way better than cow's milk." Uoru noticed Felvia's breasts were big enough so he could get a tittyfuck, and he went for it. Uoru's manhood was in between her breasts before she knew it. His penis head went in and out of licking range, and she licked it everytime it came in range. Uoru stopped and layed flat on the ground. "Bitch, hop on this dick." Uoru's dick was completely rigid, pointing up towards the sky. There was no fucking way it'd slip out.

"O-oh my god...it feels so FUCKING good." Felvia managed to moan out. "We need to do this more often." "Definitely," was his reply. Then Felvia began to bounce. Her pussy clenched his dick immediatly, not wanting to let go. Uoru gripped Felvia tight, it was sure to leave finger shaped bruises on her thighs. She'd better not go around using all her magic, unless she wanted to lose her glow and let everyone in on the bruises. "I know you want to go faster, I'm ready." Uoy proved his point by moving his hips slightly. Felvia went faster, and faster. She was going to aim for the moon. She was going to make this orgasm one of the best orgams in her life. "Less talking, more fucking!" Felvia commanded. He complied and his lips were zipped shut.

They both bite their lips. They were reaching their orgasms. Both contributed to the orgasm by going as fast as they could. Felvia slipped Uoru out and let him cum all over her face. It was so thick, it was like honey. Winnie the Pooh would be proud of how she lapped up that thick cream. That was one doggone fuck. Then Felvia came back to reality and saw everyone in front of her, jaws open, they dropepd everything they had in their hands. Sowa's erection grew until it was slightly visible. She almost glanced over the small bump.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I can explain."


End file.
